Rogue
by oddrose
Summary: Part Two of Supers. Life is no longer simple for the Guardians, as the superhero group faces the challenges of uncovering secrets to save the world. Tested to their limits, they have to fight to save those they love. HTTYD and ROTG crossover.


**Hey ya'll. You're most likely here because you were a fan of Supers. Basically, I wrote Supers when I was 15 years old and abandoned it. Looking back on it now, I cringe at my writing style! So, to continue the story I decided to end Supers where it was and begin a "Part 2." This is just testing the waters again so let me know what you think!**

* * *

The sidewalk was crowded. Children laughed and shrieked as they yanked their tired parents along and business men spoke swiftly and sharply into their cellphones, oblivious to the world around them. Hiccup could hear each conversation, each pointless, everyday complaint and discussion of their day. Life was normal for them. It was taking kids to school and complaining because their car didn't start. It was rushing to a meeting and then later relaxing, watching a movie with someone they cared about.

Astrid had once mentioned retiring and Hiccup silently wondered when his normal life would begin again.

" _Speed it up. You're going to miss him if you don't move quicker."_ Wiz's voice echoed in his ear. Hiccup discreetly tapped his earpiece twice to show that he heard and quickened his steps. He could see his destination up ahead. Among the row of buildings and stores, a lone road stretched out along the nearby lake, leading to the fortified prison. The guard station by the chain-link fence was unimpressive, but Hiccup knew the real security was inside. That wasn't his concern now though. It would be more than easy to get inside.

A figure, tired looking from an all night shift, was approaching the gate from the other side. He was leaving. Hiccup took in a sharp breath and hurried. Wiz had promised him everything was going to be okay. For a moment, he let his thoughts go to Astrid. He knew wherever she was, whatever she was doing, she wasn't nervous. She would be taking her part of the job in stride. That was something Astrid was good at; putting the job first.

Anger filtered through his veins, momentarily sending a spark of heat down spine. It always did that each time she entered his mind and like each time before, Hiccup pushed it away and focused

Ahead of him, Anthony Clark was making his way home from work. Hiccup had been following him for over a week, memorizing everything about his routine, and before that, had read the file Wiz put together a thousand times. He remembered, weeks ago, when Astrid herself came up with the plan. That had been their biggest fight. There had been so much shouting and Hiccup had spent the entire night growling, on the verge of exploding. Wiz had come up with reasoning that convinced him it would be okay; that Hiccup would be doing a good dead by going through with this.

It only took a few records from Anthony Clark's past that had Hiccup agreeing.

"We're almost to his apartment," Hiccup hissed, weaving in and out of the foot traffic. Anthony was ahead of him, yawning as he rounded a corner. "Once I start this we can't go back."

" _We know_." It was Punzie who spoke this time. " _Good luck, Hiccup."_

"Thanks. I'll talk to you guys soon."

And just like that they were gone. He was on his own. _Going rogue_ she had called it. Rogue was definitely the correct word for what Hiccup was about to do. Even _illegal_ would work pretty well. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Hiccup did his best to look nonchalant as he followed Anthony into the apartment complex. It was dingy and unkept, giving away his meager guard salary. Pieces of the walls were cracked and from somewhere from above, there were muffled shouts.

"Hold the elevator."

Anthony's hand shot out, blocking the doors while Hiccup slipped inside. He didn't even look twice at him. He had no idea.

" _I said no, Astrid! Are you out of your mind?"_

 _He was dangerously close to phasing; tremors ran down his spine and heat flashed in his throat as he growled. Astrid was unmoved. Her ever present, annoyed, slanted eyes glared right at him as she stepped closer. The others in room had taken to the outer walls, keeping out of the way of the heated argument._

" _You said you would do whatever it takes. We need this. It's the only smart way in. Wiz found the right guy. He's a total scum; counts of domestic violence, sexual assault. He even has a few kids floating around that he doesn't pay child support for-."_

" _I am not killing someone!" The growled words came from his teeth. "We'll find another way in."_

" _There is no other way! We try any other way we could set off security. We don't have the time to figure something else out!" She spat, stepping dangerously close to him. "You knew, we_ all _knew, what we were getting ourselves into. Man up and do what needs to be done."_

If Hiccup had been told he'd be kill someone if Astrid asked him to, he would have thought it was an exaggeration. Turns out even when he was pissed at her, he'd do anything she'd ask; even murder.

The elevator jolted as it stopped. Anthony, stifling another yawn, stepped passed Hiccup and moved down the hallway. A shouting couple could be heard through one door while a dog barked from another. Hiccup couldn't believe he would actually be able to get away with this.

Anthony didn't notice he was being followed until he unlocked his apartment door. Pausing, eyebrow cocked he turned and looked at the brunette behind him. "Hey, what are-?" It happened so quickly it was almost a reflex. It only took a second for Hiccup to tackle him into the room and another to slam the door shut; just one more second after that to quickly snap his neck.

* * *

 **Bit more adult than my last one. Not very long. Just getting a feel for these characters again.**


End file.
